


Job Well Done

by UnseenLibrarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Library Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnseenLibrarian/pseuds/UnseenLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco likes doing things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Well Done

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally submitted to the LJ HP-HumpDrabbles community. The prompt I used was a photo of a man's back covered with scratches with the caption "A job well done."

She begged, "Suck my nipples." Draco obliged, tickled them with his tongue, teasing as he fucked her hard and fast against the library bookshelves. He smirked at her answering whimpers of pleasure.

His thrusts were deep and powerful. She moaned, clutching urgently at his bare shoulders. Shifting his angle slightly, he slid his hand down between them to rub his thumb against her wet, swollen clit. 

Hermione came with a whispered hiss of his name.The satisfying sting of her nails digging into his back dragged him over the edge. He emptied himself inside her, reveling in a job well done.


End file.
